How Potter Broke Black
by We're All M-M-Mad Here
Summary: Sirius Black. He always was a brilliant actor. That's why no one ever really knew the real him. Well that was until Regulus finally discovers the secret he has been hiding. Sirius plans for no one else to find out, but when have plans ever worked out in the wizarding world?
1. Sirius Black's story

Prologue

Not all stories have a happy ending, or even a happy beginning for that matter. Sirius Black's story certainly didn't. The middle didn't go all that well either, but then again, the bits in between? Those were the best days of his life and it was all because of the Marauders.

James Potter. We all know about him and he certainly never changed, Lily might say he became a bit more mature, but in all honesty, he was the same as he'd always been. He still ruffled his hair, an annoying habit he had picked up in first year after first setting sights on Lily Evans. But all in all James Charlus Potter had to be Sirius' favourite person in the history of the world.

Remus Lupin. You may not know it from looking at him in the future, but Remus was quite the reckless prankster back in the day. He may not have picked on Slytherins or executed the pranks like Sirius or James, but he did come up with the finer details and find the appropriate spells. He was Sirius' moral guidance, the conscience that sometimes lay forgotten in the back of Sirius' mind.

Peter Pettigrew. He was the one who changed the most. Believe it or not, Peter Pettigrew wasn't always the selfish death eater he was now. In his Hogwarts days, the thought of betraying his friends made him physically ill. Sure he wasn't the smartest or the bravest out of the group, but no one could deny that he was loyal. He was a great friend. Sirius always did wonder what happened to change their little Wormtail into…well…a traitorous rat.

These three may have main roles in this story, but that's not who it's about. This is Sirius Black's story, and I have to warn you, it's not entirely happy.

In 1971, the Marauder's first year, when asked who knew Sirius the best, the answer was obvious. James Potter. And that was true…then. In 1972 to 1974, they would give the same answer. James Potter. And that was true…then. But in 1975, that's when things would change, when asked, they would say, of course, James Potter. But they would have been wrong, during Sirius' fifth year the person who knew him best was his brother, Regulus.

The reasoning behind this was a secret, that none would uncover, well not yet anyway. While James may have known Sirius the best in his first four years at Hogwarts, that doesn't mean he knew him completely. Sirius was always a brilliant actor.

So in Hogwarts when asked to describe Sirius Black, it was obvious they would all say exactly what Sirius wanted them to. Reckless, egotistical, a prankster, always happy, but most of all, he never breaks, he always stays strong. But, beneath the surface? That's not true. Sirius planned for no one else to find out the fact that he is actually filled with self-loathing and at times he was downright depressed, but when do plans ever work out? Harry Potter certainly knows all about that, but we're getting ahead of ourselves, this isn't Harry's story.

As I mentioned before, Regulus was the first to discover Sirius' secret, as despite what other's thought, the brothers actually did love each other and when that secret Regulus found out what Sirius was hiding, they had an unbreakable bond.


	2. Regulus finds out

Chapter one

_Regulus Finds Out_

At fourteen, Sirius Black was extremely handsome. He had silky black hair that stopped just below his ears, curling slightly at the bottom, he had mischievous grey eyes, high cheek bones and his body was beginning to fill out now that he was a beater on the Gryffindor quiditch team.

Sirius threw back his head and let out a bark like laugh as Peter dropped his trunk on his foot for the seventh time. James, Remus and even Peter couldn't help but laugh along. To them, Sirius practically radiated happiness, it was impossible for them to stay serious around him. Maybe they wouldn't find it so hard if they saw the look on his face when he reads the letters from his mother at night, the sadness in his eyes.

Sirius watched as his friends left the platform one by one. Peter was the first to go, Holly Pettigrew, who was a single mother and a stout blonde woman, picked up peter with a smile before they both went through the barrier to get a muggle thing called a 'taxi', Peter had tried to explain to Sirius what it was, but Sirius just could rap his head around a metal box that moved.

Remus went next, his mother and father picked him up with warm greeting to both Sirius and James. There was always a look of immense happiness in the eyes of Georgia and John Lupin as they saw their son with friends and also the look of gratitude. James, Sirius and Peter had figured out Remus' secret in their second year. Remus was a werewolf. Remus thought that the three of them would abandon him, but in actuality the three of them had become illegal animagi to accompany him on the full moons.

The last to go was James Potter. Sirius was looking forward to greeting Charles and Grace Potter, but unfortunately his mother and father chose that moment to arrive and he certainly couldn't risk being seen with the blood-traitors, he was in enough trouble as it was.

James immediately took off to his parents at a run, happy to be able to spend some time with his family over the summer. Charles and Grace Potter hugged their son and looked past him to Sirius expectantly. He had become like a son to them over the years, something Sirius certainly didn't understand, and he was a disappointment, why would they love him? Sirius shook the thought out of his head; those thoughts always came out when it was time to go back to Grimmald place for the holidays.

As Sirius caught up with his twelve year old brother, he looked up at his parents. They were standing stiffly, carefully looking forward so not as to interact with 'filth'. Sirius had inherited some of his parents' looks; he had his Fathers fathomless grey eyes and his Mothers black hair. Both of his parents faces were kept stony as they wore their 'emotionless Black masks' so they wouldn't show their emotions, which was a weakness in their eyes.

Sirius had mastered this act at a young age, however when he got to Hogwarts he began to use it differently. Instead of keeping his face blank in a way that would show he was hiding something, he would instead portray all his happy emotions, allowing people to read his eyes. His friends always said he was like an open book and never hides anything from them...if they only knew.

Sirius turned to watch as James and his parents turned towards the barrier. James looked just like his father, with the same unruly black hair and hazel eyes, even the same round framed glasses. His mother had strawberry blond hair and midnight blue eyes that held the glow only a mothers' could. Well mothers other than Walburga Black. Sirius watched longingly as they disappeared through the barrier.

If only he were going with them like usual, but instead he was going home. His parents had demanded it. He knew what that meant. He was in for a beating.

"Missing Potter already?" Regulus whispered bitterly.

Sirius looked down at his brother, carefully masking the sadness he felt. He knew Regulus like the back of his hand, he knew Regulus was hurt that Sirius considered James a brother, when he hardly spoke to Regulus. But there was a reason for that, Regulus couldn't be caught talking the blood traitor of the family, he certainly wasn't strong enough to suffer though what Sirius had to.

Sirius can remember a time when they told each other everything and were always there for one another, just like brothers should be.

***Flashback***

**Regulus lay awake in his bed, blankets pulled right up to his chin so no other piece of flesh was uncovered other than his head. His dark eyes flashed across the dark room, noticing the shapes his furniture made, however in his eight year old mind, he saw them as monsters, and anything could be lurking in the darkness. **

**Regulus quickly and quietly launched himself out of bed, out of his room and across the hallway to his older brother Sirius' room and shook him awake.**

"**Regulus?" Sirius said sleepily "What is it?" he added pulling himself into a seating position. **

"**I'm scared" Regulus said timidly.**

"**Of what?" Sirius asked curiously, his grey eyes filled with worry as he looked down at him, instead of the usual mask he wore.**

"**The dark" Regulus said quietly.**

**He expected Sirius to laugh at his idiocy or say that Black's shouldn't be afraid of anything and send him back to his room, but he didn't. Sirius pulled his brother into a hug, something neither of them experienced much as their parents didn't want them to show affection for anything.**

"**Come on, let me show you something" Sirius said with a warm smile.**

**Sirius took Regulus' hand and led him back to his bedroom, but instead of tucking him back into bed, he took him over to the window and drew back the dark green curtains. **

"**What do you see?" Sirius asked quietly.**

"**I see the stars" Regulus replied, confused as to what Sirius was trying to show him.**

"**Of course the stars" Sirius said laughing quietly "But you see that one, right there?" he asked pointing to the brightest and biggest star.**

"**Yes" Regulus said, still confused.**

"**You know what it's called?" Sirius asked smiling and Regulus shook his head no, so Sirius added "That's the dog star, it's called Sirius"**

"**Just like you" Regulus said in realisation.**

"**Yes, just like me. That star, will always be watching over you, just like me, so while I watch over you in the day, Sirius the star will look over you at night, it won't let anything harm you"**

"**Really?" Regulus questioned hopefully.**

"**Really" Sirius confirmed "now get into bed"**

"I just don't see what the big deal is" Regulus said in an undertone breaking him out of his memories as they got closer to their parents "you're only going to get shouted at"

Sirius looked down at his brother in shock, momentarily forgetting his usual mask. How could he not know, he was there when it happened, he...oh. Sirius knew what happened now. Regulus had repressed it. No doubt he wanted to forget the one time he saw the things that haunt Sirius when he sleeps.

"Right" Sirius whispered, slipping under his mask again and putting on a fake smile "just shouting, it'll be fine."

Sirius normally hated walking, preferring faster methods like running, flying and floo powder. But right now, as he grabbed onto his father's arm ready to apparate back to Grimmald place, he would have given anything to be able to walk, just to have that bit longer away from his family.

As soon as the four Blacks got into the house, Sirius' mother, Walburga Black, turned to Regulus and said in a sugary sweet voice that made his skin crawl: "Regulus, go take your trunk upstairs, we just want a word with your brother"

Sirius kept his face carefully blank as he watched his brother walk up the stairs, dragging his trunk behind him.

As soon as the sound of the door closing reached Sirius' ears his father's hand gripped his shoulder, tight enough so that his fingernails drew blood. Orion Black pushed Sirius after his mother, towards the study.

Sirius hated it in there. To anyone else it might look normal; it has a desk with parchment and quill atop of it, a bird cage in the corner which held an eagle owl and a bookcase. The only abnormal thing in the room was the fact that the books had titles such as, Muggle Hunting: a history.

However, Sirius wasn't just anyone. He was a member of the household and he saw this room as his own personal torture chamber. He focused hard enough and strained his imagination, he could almost see his own body lying on the ground, blood that would be cleaned by their house elf Kreature later, pooling on the ground around him.

His Father closed the door behind him and Sirius was trapped between his parents. This was how it worked. His mother would shout at him, requiring Sirius to face her, while his father lingered behind, and ready to give the beating when it was needed.

This was Sirius Black's biggest kept secret. Everyone at Hogwarts thought Sirius must be treated like a king; that he had the perfect life, which was so far from the truth it was almost laughable. Sirius didn't think he could bare it if people found out what his home life was really like, he didn't want anyone thinking he was weak, he didn't need their pity, he was fine.

Regulus carefully crept down the stairs, counting a them as he went, as he knew which ones would creak and which wouldn't.

Regulus couldn't stop thinking about that look of shock and then realisation on his face when his 'mask' slipped back at the train station. He knew it had something to do with their parents anyone could figure that out. But what? All they did was shouting…right?

He stopped outside his father's study, knowing this was where his parents took Sirius when he was in trouble, due to the fact that it was sound proof, so no one else in the house could hear the shouting. Normally he was thankful for the inability to hear the shouts, as it meant he could pretend that they had a happy family and everyone got along, but now he cursed it, how was he supposed to know what was going on.

He tip-toed closer to the door, but he still couldn't hear anything. He mentally slapped himself; he was stupid to think otherwise, his father probably put the strongest and darkest muffling charms on the room. He suspected that his mother was probably shouting by now; she never had much patience, so he could probably open the door, just slightly without being noticed.

Regulus pulled out his wand and whispered "Alohomora" at the lock, momentarily thankful for the fact that he lives with witches and wizards, so his underage magic couldn't be detected. Regulus pushed the door slightly, letting it open just a crack, so that he could see inside.

His mother's shouting could be heard at one. Regulus looked and could see that her face was red with fury and the dark eyes that he had inherited from her were narrowed angrily. He could see Sirius standing in front of her, his back was to the door, but Regulus could see that his head was tilted to meet their mothers glare, his head was held high and his posture straight and Regulus could imagine the look of defiance in his stormy grey eyes. Regulus could only see their father arm, as he was standing on the other side of the door.

"We've told you again and again to stop consorting with them…with that filth!" their mother yelled angrily. "That Blood-traitor Potter, the half-blood and even a Mudblood!"

"Don't talk about them like that!" Sirius roared back, his voice shaking with so much anger, that Regulus subconsciously flinched. "They are far better than you and you pureblood Bullshit!"

His mother sucked in a shocked breath and Regulus expected more yelling, but was surprised when her face went eerily calm and she shook her head. Regulus glanced confused at his brother, he had gone rigid, the first sign of fear that he had shown. Why was he scared now, their mother had stopped yelling.

His father suddenly shifted, blocking Regulus' view of his older brother. Regulus looked and saw that in his father's hand was his wand. He wasn't going to…he wasn't going to curse Sirius was he…know that was stupid. His father walked forward and stood to the left of Sirius, so that they were both in his view. Sirius didn't turn to face their father, Regulus only wondered why for a second before the answer was given.

Their father flicked his wand and suddenly a belt came into view. Slithering in the air like a snake. The belt awakened a memory in Regulus…one he had long since forgotten about.

***Flashback***

"**How dare you stoop so low as to talk to a muggle!" His mother roared. **

**Six year old Regulus sunk lower in his chair, looking from the angry expression on his mother's face to his eight year old brother standing in front of her, head held high and a defiant look in his grey eyes. **

**Regulus found himself yet again admiring his big brother: here he was, cowering in his chair and he wasn't event he one getting shouted as, while his older brother stayed strong and seemingly unaffected. **

"**But they didn't seem any different, I don't understand why you think we're so much better" Sirius said defensively. **

**A livid look passed through his mother's face, but she didn't shout again, instead their father moved forward. **

**He came up close to Sirius, who didn't even flinch, and hissed "We are better because we are pure"**

**He then emphasised his words with a strong punch in Sirius' stomach. He didn't stop there however, he didn't stop there, he kept hitting over and over in the same place until Sirius looked as though he was going to throw up.**

"**Stop, you're hurting him" Regulus cried desperately. **

**Sirius doubled over holding his stomach as their father finally stopped hitting him. His father, along with his mother, who had been watching the event with an emotionless expression, whirled on Regulus. **

"**So you think that what your brother did was okay, that he shouldn't get a punishment?" His mother snapped harshly, as Sirius stood up, pretending not to be affected, but Regulus could see that he wasn't standing quite as straight as usual from the pain. **

**Regulus opened and closed his mouth a couple of time, unsure of the correct response. he loved his brother and didn't want him to get punished, but he also didn't want to disappoint his parents. **

**He looked over to Sirius for help and he discretely shook his head.**

"**No, what he did was wrong" Regulus said timidly and Sirius gave the smallest of nods in approval and Regulus had to resist beaming at the slight praise.**

**Their mother looked proudly at Regulus and shot a smug look towards Sirius. **

"**Good on you son. Since you think so, I will give you the honour of punishing Sirius" their father told him and then looked to Sirius with a cruel smile "why don't you explain what he has to do Sirius" he added and then turned and he and their mother left the room. **

**Regulus looked at Sirius for a moment, before Sirius broke the silence.**

"**Okay, Reg, all you have to do is take this" Sirius said, handing him a black belt "and whip it as hard as you can at my back, trying to leave a red mark" **

"**But, I don't want to hurt you" Regulus whimpered, holding the belt away from him as though it was going to explode.**

**Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment before Regulus saw a smile come to his face. "But it won't hurt Reg" Sirius said happily. **

"**It won't?" Regulus asked confused.**

"**No, what you have to do, is get the red marks you make, to cross each other, and then the fairies can use it as a playground" Sirius explained, as though it were obvious.**

"**Really?" Regulus asked in awe, "Can I see the fairies?"**

"**No you can't see them, because they come at night and if you're fast asleep in bed, they might even leave you a galleon under your pillow, but you can't tell anyone. It's a secret, I should really be telling you, but you're my brother and I know I can trust you" Sirius explained.**

**Regulus glowed with pride at the fact that his older brother was trusting him with such a secret. **

**Sirius turned around and lifted his shirt off of his body, revealing his back. Regulus bought the belt through the air and it connected with his brothers back with a crack. The area the belt hit began to turn red and a small trickle of blood escaped.**

**Regulus looked at the blood confused. That looked like it hurt Regulus hurt when he bled. Regulus shook the thought out of his head. No, Sirius said it didn't hurt, and his brother wouldn't lie to him. And with that thought, he bought the belt swishing through the air again. **

Regulus blinked back tears as he came out of his memory. How could he have forgotten that? He remembered it so vividly now, he had woken up to find a gold galleon under his pillow and he was so excited his rushed to show Sirius. Proud at the fact the fairies thought he was good enough to deserve a reward.

He remember that the whole time Regulus was punishing Sirius he didn't make a single sound, or show any signs that he was harmed. Sirius had been protecting him from knowing this part of his life for so long, and all Regulus as done was hated him for pushing him away.


	3. Marauder's Secrets

Chapter two

_The Marauder's secrets_

The belt whipped through the again, connecting with Sirius' back with a crack and Regulus winced and turned away as Sirius cried out in shock and pain. He couldn't watch this anymore. He quickly and quietly made his way up the stairs, but went into Sirius' room instead of his own.

Sirius bit down hard on his lower lip, causing the coppery taste of blood to fill his mouth, and resisted the urge to cry out in pain as the belt connected with his back for the tenth time. He had been good so far, he had managed to stay silent for nine of the strikes that first one had caught him by surprise, but he wouldn't let it happen again. He had to show them that they weren't going to win, that he was strong; he could handle anything as long as he could continue being friends with the marauders.

"This is what you deserve!" His mother spat "You weren't even good enough to get into Slytherin, just like your Mudblood friends; you besmirch the house of my fathers!"

Sirius trembled with rage as the belt came down onto his back again. She didn't know what she was talking about, it was her who was wrong, Sirius is the one who is doing the right thing, and he's promoting equality for everyone.

His mother's dark eyes narrowed as they always do when she hadn't managed to get a rise out of him. Sirius looked deep into those black orbs. They were so similar to his brothers, yet so different. They weren't comforting and warm, instead cold and indifferent.

She gave him a cruel grin, immediately putting him on edge.

"But then again, you actually like the Mudbloods" he looked up shocked that she had mentioned his friends and she gave him a cold smirk, showing that she knows she had found his weak spot. "Yes. It's just like you to make friends with them. A no good Mudblood Pettigrew, Bella tells me he is dumb as wood, it's no wonder, with his filthy muggle parents"

Don't rise. Don't rise. Don't let her win, it's what she wants. Crack! The belt connected with his back yet again, making him wince and he felt his shirt beginning to stick to his back with blood.

"Then there's the half blood. He always looks so sickly" his jaw twitched in anger as his mother mentioned something linked to the marauders biggest kept secret "It's no wonder, probably a muggle disease. The fowl creatures that they are"

Sirius took in a deep breath before slowly releasing it, but it did nothing to lessen his anger. He couldn't take it, that was at least one true thing the population of Hogwarts knew about him, he was definitely reckless.

"How dare you say that?!" Sirius shouted "Georgia Lupin is the nicest person I've ever met, certainly nicer than what we call a family!"

Walburga Black looked smug that she had finally gotten past the barrier between what Sirius says and what he actually thinks, but Sirius could see the underlying anger in her eyes when he said that a muggle was superior to their pureblood family.

"What about that rotten Potter then?" she asked calmly and Sirius reached a new level of angry "sprouting how everyone is equal, consorting with Mudbloods and half-breeds, even saying werewolves should be accepted into society. Blood traitors, the lot of them, they should be killed!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Sirius screamed, not even able to fathom what he would feel if the Potter's, his family away from 'home' had died, he lowered his voice to a threatening hiss "Don't you dare"

"Don't talk to your mother that way you wretched child!" his father roared, landing a hit on Sirius face, no doubt giving him a black eye, but Sirius was too angry to care "you should respect you elders, especially one's with pureblood such as us"

"I will treat you with respect when you earn it!" Sirius shouted back.

Orion Black, hit his son in the stomach, before looking down at Sirius in disgust "Get out of my sight, I don't want to see you out of your room until I say so" His father said in an eerily calm voice.

"Gladly" Sirius spat, before turning to march out of the room, his head held high, just to prove that they had not even come close to breaking him.

When he had reached the second floor and the adrenaline had worn off, the pain began to get to him. Sirius' shoulders hunched as he tried to reduce the aching pain in his stomach, from the bruise that now resided there, and to decrease the friction between his shirt and the bleeding welts that stained his back.

He winced as he accidently knocked into the wall as he reached the right floor and bit his lip to stop the tears coming to his eyes as his, now black, eye ached with pain.

He thought longingly about the numbing and pain relieving potions in the bottom of his trunk that he and James had brewed at the end of term. No, he couldn't use them. They were for Remus after the full moon, and possibly him, James and Peter if the werewolf was feeling particularly restless.

As soon as he had closed his bedroom door behind him, he peeled off his now red shirt, knowing it would hurt a hell of a lot more if he allowed the blood to dry.

A gasp sounded behind him and Sirius whirled around. Immediately regretting it as he felt it tug on the weeping wounds on his skin.

For the first time in a long time, Sirius was speechless. His brother was sitting on his bed, black eyes wide with horror and sadness. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure what to say. Regulus had clearly seen his back, and there was no excuse as to how he got them.

"Hey Reg, what are you doing in here?" Sirius managed to croak out finally.

"I-I saw the look on your face at the station, so I wanted to see what the big deal was" Regulus explained in a whisper "I remembered that time when I was six…when you talked to a muggle?"

"Oh" Sirius said, not sure of another way to respond.

Sirius' eyes widened in shock as all of a sudden Regulus began to cry and through his arms around his neck, carefully avoiding his back.

"I am so sorry Sirius, I've hated you all this time and you were only doing what was best" Regulus sobbed, his tears wetting Sirius neck, as he wrapped his arms around his little brother , muttering comforting words, trying to make it better.

After a few minutes Regulus' sobs subsided and he pulled back, wiping his cheeks.

"You've got nothing to apologize for Reg, it's not your fault" Sirius told him firmly.

"I just wish we hadn't have pushed each other away, we used to tell each other everything" Regulus explained regrettably.

Sirius thought for a moment, before a wide grin split apart his face. He's finally got his brother back. For the next few hours, Sirius and Regulus talked about everything. About how Regulus has a crush on Rachel Rosier and how he had his first kiss last year with Fay Parkinson. Sirius then continued to tell Regulus things he hadn't told anyone. Like how he sometimes cries in his sleep after reading their mother's letters, how he sometimes worries that she's right and that he is a Black and is worthless.

He then told Regulus the marauder's secrets. About how James is in love with Lily and that sometimes the rejections hurt him so much, he cries and crawls into Sirius' bed just so he isn't alone. How Peter's mother seems happy, but now and again she wallows about her husband's death and turns to a muggle drink called 'beer'. He told him how they finally formed the Marauder's map last year. Finally, he told him how they had found out Remus' secret and how they became animagi to help, which was where their nicknames came from.

Regulus stared at Sirius for a moment. He couldn't believe he and his friends had managed to become illegal animagi at such a young age and certainly couldn't believe they had managed to figure out Lupi- Remus' secret, he didn't think he would have been able to piece all the clues together.

"But-" he started, speaking the question that had been filling his head since the moment Sirius had started to tell him of Remus' lycanthropy "if James and Peter were able to help you find out Remus' secret, why haven't they figured out yours?"

"I'm a good actor" his older brother shrugged.

"But there're always moments of suspicion when your 'Black mask' slips" Regulus pointed out, thinking back to Sirius' face back at Kings Cross.

Sirius frowned for a moment. "I guess…I guess they were so focused on finding out what Moony was lying about, they didn't stop to think that someone else might be pretending" Sirius said finally.


	4. Back to Hogwarts

**Authors note: It's always said how Sirius is fiercely loyal, so I just don't understand why he would tell Snape Remus' secret, it just doesn't make sense to me, so I chose to write it as though he didn't have a choice, because that's the only way I can fathom his managing to betray his friends. By the way, I change perspective a bit, so it may change from Sirius, to Regulus or any of the other marauders, maybe even a bit from Lily eventually. **

Chapter Three

_Back to Hogwarts_

The next few months were not good for Sirius, as his mother and father seemed to be in a constant string of bad moods, ranging from his father almost losing his job for insulting the 'Mudblood' he is forced to work with to his Mother's sister Drusilla bragging about how Cousin Bella was now happily married to Rodolphus Lestrange and Cousin Cissy was engaged to be married to Lucius Malfoy. They constantly took it out on Sirius. Even trying to get a rise out of him at the dinner table by talking about how filthy Mudbloods are and how 'the dark lord' has the right idea. Of course, they managed to get him to snap every time, which resulted in a beating and a week in his room with no food.

Sirius couldn't even remember how he had managed to suffer through this without Regulus. Regulus would sneak him food at night, healed the cuts and bruises that weren't visible and then comforting Sirius when their parent's words got to him, reminding him that he is not worthless, that there are people who care about him, that he cares about him.

Before they were due to leave the house for Kings Cross Station, his mother called him and Regulus into the Study, a rare occurrence it was for Regulus to be in there.

As soon as Sirius entered the room, his younger brother at his side, he froze at the sight of the letters, addressed to him, in his mother's hand. Which ones had she found? The ones to Peter, Remus or James?

She angrily threw them down to the floor at Sirius feet and he managed to catch the words 'Love Andromeda' written at the bottom of a piece of parchment. Sirius forced himself not to wince; those were certainly the worst letters she could have possibly found.

Andromeda Black, now Andromeda Tonks, had been blasted of the family tapestry and disowned two years before for marrying a muggle-born. She shared Sirius' beliefs that everyone was equal and that being pureblood didn't make them better. She was the first of the Blacks, followed by Sirius, to break the tradition of being a Slytherin, instead being placed into Ravenclaw. She and Sirius had stayed in touch and she just recently sent him letters telling him how her one year old daughter, Nymphadora, is doing well and is actually a Metamorphagus, clearly taking after their great, great, great Aunt Cassiopeia.

"Well? What do you call these?!" His mother demanded, clearly fighting to keep her voice steady, from the fury he can feel coming off of her in waves.

He felt Regulus flinch beside him. The fact that his brother was present gave him strength, if he hated looking weak in front of his parents, then he loathed looking weak in front of his younger brother.

"They're called letters mother, maybe you've heard of them" He smirked, squishing the fear that twisted in his stomach and noticing Regulus looking at him shocked out of the corner of his eyes.

His mother sucked in a sharp breath and her lips thinned into an angry line. "I think it's time you learned your place boy" his mother hissed.

He raised his brows and looked about the room, his father wasn't here, he was at work, so what did she plan to do? She wasn't the one who dished out the beatings.

"Oh no, not that type of punishment" His mother said smirking nastily, clearly guessing Sirius' thoughts "this is much worse, maybe it will show you who you really are. A Black through and through"

What could be worse than his father's beatings? He had even suffered through the cruciatus curse once or twice; it can't get worse than that.

Regulus watched as their mother raised her wand, pointing it at Sirius' chest, and he eyed the wand warily. His brother had told him about the other beating, even about the cruciatus curse, Regulus couldn't even fathom how he had managed to stay strong under that curse. What could their mother be planning that was worse than what Sirius already went through? The only thing Regulus could think of that would manage to break Sirius was if he was no longer friends with the Marauders, but his mother couldn't manage to do that.

"Imperio" their mother hissed and Regulus looked at her, shock and horror etched onto his face.

He watched as Sirius' look of momentary surprise vanished as the curse hit him squarely in the chest, and his grey eyes glazed over. Regulus looked at his brother, desperately willing him to fight whatever their mother was going to tell him to do, but even Sirius can't break the Imperius curse, it takes months of practice to build up that type of will power.

Their mother smiled triumphantly at the dreamy look on his brother's face.

"Before the term is over, you're going to do the worst thing you can possibly do to your friends, making it believable that you thought of it, not telling anyone I made you do it and you will prove to them that you truly are a Black at heart" Their mother said cruelly.

She lowered her wand, and the glazed look in Sirius' eyes slowly melted away, into a look of pure horror. Regulus gulped and looked down at his feet. He knew what the worst thing Sirius could do was…it was to tell Remus' secret.

"They won't even let you explain" she said in an eerily calm voice "They will leave you like that" she added with a snap of her fingers.

Their mother then strode out of the room, head held high. As Sirius grabbed a fistful of flue powder and dragged his trunk over to the fireplace, he looked over to Regulus and mouthed desperately 'what am I going to do?'

Regulus just shook his head, at a loss for anything that could help in this situation. The only thing Regulus could think of was to tell Dumbledore, but his mother made it so Sirius couldn't and even if he could he knew Sirius didn't want anyone else to know; hell he didn't even want him to know. Then again, even if Sirius did tell Dumbledore it would result in the worst beating Sirius would ever have. It may be selfish but Regulus would much rather Sirius tell Remus' secret than his brother getting punished, but what can you do? After all, he is a Slytherin.

"PADFOOT!" Sirius turned with a grin as he saw James running towards him, his hair laughably dishevelled from the wind, not that it was ever really tidy anyway.

"Good to see you too Prongs" Sirius laughed as James jumped on him with a hug, his body heat enveloping Sirius, and he allowed himself to feel happy, squishing down all the bad thoughts and feelings that still lingered from his family.

"Yes, well the holiday was very boring. Its times like this that I wish I had a brother" James smiled.

"No you don't, trust me" Sirius said, forcing his voice to sound dark, he still had to pretend that he didn't like his brother, even if he knew James wouldn't tell anyone, he couldn't risk it.

As he and James went to the Marauder's usual compartment, he listened to James ramble on about his summer, nodding in the appropriate places, not wanting to talk much about his own summer; he didn't want to start on the lies so early on in the school year.

"So, I sent about five letters to Evans over the summer" James told him.

"And she replied?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Well…not exactly…the only reply she gave me was to tell me that I was an 'annoying, pig-headed prat' and 'so stop writing you insufferable moron'" James explained "But at least she wrote that's something right?" James asked his voice filled with hope and his hazel eyes almost begging Sirius to agree.

Sirius felt sorry for James. He knew what it was like to have your love not returned, after all, he may pretend to hate his family, but he doesn't. There his family, how could he not love them? But then again, his relatives didn't seem to think the same way, as they absolutely hated him.

Sirius forced a smile onto his face, and managed to get his eyes bright and happy by reminding himself that he was going back to Hogwarts.

"Yeah James, this is a sign. You will get her in the end, just you wait" Sirius promised brightly and James gave him a grateful grin.

"Padfoot, Prongs thank Merlin you're here" Peter exclaimed in relief as James and Sirius entered the compartment.

"Little eager to see us aren't you Wormtail?" James laughed as he and Sirius sat down.

"You have no idea. I was saying that I was bored and Moony tried to get me to read. Read, I tell you! It's not natural!" Peter shouted, shuddering dramatically.

Sirius' eyes widened in faux surprise and looked over to Remus, who rolled his eyes, closing the book, which he had been reading when they entered.

"Say it isn't so, Moony?!" Sirius cried.

"A Marauder reading, what has the world come to?" James said sadly, wiping away an imaginary tear.

The four friends looked at each other for a moment before they all began to laugh. Sirius looked around at the Marauders happily. He wasn't sure where he would be if he didn't have the marauders, dead probably, if not by his parents hands, then his own.

Sirius' mind lingered to his mother placing the Imperius curse on him. He couldn't believe what she was making him do. How could he warn his friends not to trust him without revealing his biggest kept secret? He couldn't tell Remus' secret, he just couldn't.

He had to tell them; had to warn them that Remus' secret was no longer safe with him. He opened his mouth, but just as the thought passed through his mind, he began to feel dazed. It was like he was in a dream, nothing could hurt him, and it was peaceful. He could he his mother's voice telling him not to tell anyone that it was her.

"You all right Padfoot?" Remus' voice broke him out of the fuzzy feeling.

"Yeah" Sirius replied with a fake grin "Just thinking about all the trouble we can cause at Hogwarts"

The other three marauders smirked, a mischievous glint appearing in all of their eyes. It was a look that all students, other than the Slytherins, loved to see and the teachers dreaded. In fact, Sirius was pretty sure that look was probably Filch's boggart.

James went to speak, perhaps to tell them of a prank he had thought of, but he was cut off by the compartment door opening.

Remus looked up to see Sirius' brother, Regulus, in the doorway. Regulus looked like a miniature version of Sirius, only his features were slightly softer, his hair cropped short and his eyes black rather than Sirius' fathomless grey.

Remus' brown eyes widened in surprise, it wasn't often you saw the two brothers in close proximity to each other. After all, the two hated each other, because while Sirius believes everyone was equal, his brother followed in the footsteps of his family, which was obvious considering he got into Slytherin.

"What do you want Black?" James snapped.

Did Sirius just glare at James? Remus thought, his brows scrunching together.

"I need to borrow my brother, James" Regulus explained, the marauders looked up at him shocked that he had said James' first name, Regulus seemed to have realised his mistake and stuttered "I mean, Potter"

"Fine" Sirius sighed in annoyance and got up to leave the compartment.

Remus watched the brothers leave in suspicion. There was something wrong with the whole interaction, Regulus would never call the marauders by their first names and he had been at Hogwarts for two years now and had never once visited Sirius.

After a few moments, Remus decided to act on his musings.

"I'm just going to the loo" Remus told James and Peter, who just nodded absently as they were now playing wizards chess.

Remus resisted the urge to laugh. There was no doubt in his mind that Peter would win the game, James had no patience what so ever, he was a lot like Sirius in that respect, in most respect actually.

Remus started to walk down the train, looking for Sirius and Regulus. He found them in an empty compartment a few doors down, and Remus stopped to listen, as close as he could get without being seen.

"You really need to work on pretending to hate my friends, you can't just suddenly be calling them by their first names" Remus heard Sirius tell his brother sternly.

"But I don't hate them" Regulus protested.

"That's why it's called pretending" Sirius replied and Remus could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

Remus was confused. He always thought Regulus hated Sirius as well as the rest of the marauders. Then again, Sirius was one of his best friends and he believed he hated his brother, but that was clearly not the case.

"Fine, I'll try harder, but I've never been as good of an actor as you" came Regulus' reply "but I just wanted to warn you, the Slytherins are planning to prank you in the great hall, supposed to be some sort of revenge"

"What are they planning?" Sirius curious voice sounded.

"They're going to curse you, making the Gryffindors skin flash or something" Regulus said.

"Really, well, I expect they're in for quite the surprise" Sirius' voice came, and Remus could here the mischievous edge.

Regulus clearly heard it too because he asked "What are you planning?"

"You'll see, just make sure you happen to drop your goblet and have to go under to get it when it is time for their plan" Sirius voice explained, the mischievousness clearer than ever.

"Alright, well, I've got to get back to the Slytherins-"Regulus started, but Remus didn't stay long enough to hear the rest, deciding he had better get back to the compartment, as Sirius would probably be coming back soon.

"I don't want them asking me where I've got to" Regulus told him.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good, you never were good at improvising" Sirius said with a breathy laugh.

"What do you mean? I can improvise perfectly fine!" his little brother said defensively.

Sirius felt a grin break apart his face, the first real smile he had had since he had first told Regulus all his secrets again, when they were once again brothers.

"Really? Remember when I was nine and you were seven, and we accidently broken Granddad Arcturus' vase playing quiditch in the house?" Sirius asked amused.

Regulus blushed, and looked away, clearly refusing to answer.

"He demanded to know what happened and you said 'it wasn't us, a stampede of Hippogriff came in and knocked the vase over and that he should be happy that we weren't harmed" Sirius said, letting out a bark-like laugh.

"Okay, so maybe I am no good at improvising" Regulus admitted reluctantly "See you Siri"

"Bye Reg, meet me in the astronomy tower tomorrow at two am, yeah?" Sirius asked and his brother nodded in reply before leaving the compartment.

When Sirius came back from his talk with Regulus, he smiled widely at his friends as he sat down. James was demanding a rematch of Chess with Peter, who exclaimed that he had won the last three games and James should just accept that he wasn't going to win, while Remus clutched his sides, laughing.

"How longs this been going on for?" Sirius asked Remus with an amused smile.

"Well I went to the toilet, but I got back five minutes ago and they were mid argument when I got back" Remus choked out between laughter.

"No, I don't want to play again, you owe me three galleons, now pay up" Peter demanded.

Sirius looked up in surprise when James didn't reply. James was the most stubborn person Sirius had ever met, so it was highly unusual for him to give up in an argument. Usually when he lost a bet to Remus or Peter in chess he would keep demanded a replay until they finally gave up and decided he didn't have to pay them.

The answer to James' silence became apparent instantly and Sirius smirked.

Lily Evans was standing in the door way, her fiery red hair plaited and her emerald green eyes looking into the compartment and she did not look happy.

"Evening Evans" James greeted, reaching a hand up to ruffle his already messy hair and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hello Potter" She said simply, before turning to Remus, missing the delighted grin on James face from being acknowledged, and Sirius was surprised to see her glare at him instead of James "Prefects were supposed to start patrolling the train ten minutes ago, you didn't forget did you?" Lily demanded, narrowing her eyes at Remus.

Sirius, along with James and Peter, looked over at Remus shocked. For the first time Sirius noticed the shiny red badge pinned to his chest, matching the one that was pinned to Lily's robes.

"Oh, right, sorry Lily" Remus stuttered and immediately got up and left the compartment with Lily, he never had been that good with conflict.

Sirius sat at the Gryffindor table, glaring at his empty golden plate. He was so hungry, he had been in trouble for the past week and since his parents had most of the family over, Regulus wasn't able to sneak him any food. It seemed as though the sorting took longer and longer each year.

Finally, as Gregory Zabini, was made a Slytherin, the food appeared and Sirius quickly began to fill his plate. Soon the marauders began to talk, the pranks they were going to pull, James' plane to, yet again ask out Evans and the fact that Peter had a crush on Mary McDonald, who was a fellow fifth year Gryffindor.

The talk now turned to their summers, and Sirius forced himself to continue to eat, with his relaxed posture as to not show that he was uncomfortable with the topic.

"It was brilliant" Peter told them "My mum took me to Spain. It was really sunny, not like here where it rains all the time, it was honestly the happiest I ever remember seeing my mum"

"Mine was good too, the full moons were rather hard without you there, but it was alright, the whole family went out to dinner for my dad birthday, it was hilarious when my cousin's five year old daughter got angry and accidently blew up the cake" Remus laughed. "What about you Sirius?"

"Nothing much to say really" Sirius replied in a nonchalant tone "It was the same as usual"

The sad thing was that he was actually telling the truth. It was kind of depressing when Sirius realised that getting beaten and called a disgrace was becoming normal behaviour to him, he supposed that wasn't how people were supposed to react to getting abused by their parents. But it was so hard for Sirius to imagine a happy family, the closest he came to it was when he stayed at the Potters', he had been abuse since he was eight years old and first talked to that muggle, it was hard to remember a time when his body was not bruised.

He suddenly felt a stinging hex hit his back, causing him to jump, but luckily no one noticed. He turned to the Slytherin's table discretely and caught Regulus' eyes. His little brother mouthed 'three, two-' and just before he said one, he ducked under that table, after his spoon that he 'accidently' dropped.

"Protego" Sirius muttered, before quickly swishing his wand, adding his own charm to the one the Slytherin's through at the Gryffindor table.

All of a sudden the great hall, bar the teachers and Slytherins, roared with laughter. The Slytherins' skin was flashing different colours of the rainbow, and above their table floated a sign that said 'never prank a prankster' with a Gryffindor lion next to it.

Sirius looked to his brother, who was the only Slytherin whose skin was the right colour, and they shared a grin, before Sirius turned back to the marauders and began to laugh along with them.

It felt good to laugh with his friends again, but he could still feel his mother's presence in the back of his mind, her Imperius pressing down on him. he decided in that moment, that he would find a way around it, he had to, he couldn't lose his friends.

His mother had said that he had to do it before the end of term that gave him until Christmas break to break the Imperius, which was in three months' time. He knew he would certainly get the worst beating he had ever had for breaking the Imperius curse, but he would rather get punished, even die, rather than betray his friends.

**Author's note: Remus has already discovered that Sirius and Regulus don't hate each other, but he is nowhere near finding out the true secret. All this has done is made him suspicious, maybe if Sirius doesn't manage to break the Imperius, Remus will actually think he is a true Black. After all, he seems to like his Slytherin brother. **


	5. First day back

**Authors note: I'm finding it hard to come up with anything that could happen while they're at school, so if you could tell me any ideas in your reviews, I would really appreciate it, and it might make it easier to update. **

Chapter Four

_First day back_

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK GET UP THIS INSTANT!"

Sirius woke up instantly, fear pumping through his veins and his head snapped to the left, expecting to see his mother hovering over him, her lips pinched in disapproval and her black eyes narrowed. He let out a relieved sigh as instead he was met with hazel eyes sparkling behind round framed glasses and a grinning face.

James.

He was at Hogwarts; it would be a while until he had to see his mother again.

"What's with the use of the full name?" Sirius groaned as he pulled himself out of bed and began rummaging through his trunk looking for robes.

"I've been trying to get you up for the last half hour, it's time for breakfast" James said bouncing on the balls of his feet, how he could be a morning person was beyond Sirius.

"Let me guess" Sirius started, studying the excited look on his best friends face and the way his hand reached up to ruffle his already messy black hair "Remus is letting you take his seat at the table, which happens to be next to a certain Lily Evans?"

"How did you know?" James asked, momentarily stopping his incessant bouncing. Sirius just gave him a look that said clearly 'dude, you've been my best friend for four years now, I know you better than you know yourself' "Okay forget I asked, but I want to get down there to ask her out, I just know she will say yes this time"

Sirius hid his pitying look by focusing on putting his robes on. Although, Sirius had to admit he admired James' optimism, the fact that after getting rejected again and again James still had hope. Sirius didn't understand that, his optimism and hope was taken away from him by his own parents a long time ago.

Sirius tied his red and gold tie around his neck loosely, so that his uniform didn't look too tidy, after all he had to keep up his display of the arrogant bad-boy of Hogwarts. Most thought he just enjoyed stringing girls along and basking in the attention. He did enjoy the attention, but he also liked the intimacy and closeness of being with a girl, and the fact that their touches were gentle and bought pleasure, not the pain he was used to.

"You know mate" Sirius started, finally looking at James "Maybe she might like you more if you stopped asking her out"

"What, you just want me to give up?" James asked in disbelief, a slight look of anger in his hazel eyes.

"No!" Sirius exclaimed, he may think James is slightly naïve to keep thinking Lily secretly likes him, but he certainly didn't want him to give up. James' dedication was one of the things that allowed Sirius to keep fighting his parents beliefs "No, not give up. What's that muggle saying? Absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

"Well what in Merlin's name does that mean Padfoot, I'm not taking muggle studies like you" James said, running a hand through his hair again, and Sirius had to resist the urge to smack James, at the annoying habit.

"It means, that maybe if you distance yourself a bit, she might realise that you are actually a great person, and that you're not as arrogant and big headed as she seems to think you are. I mean you are arrogant, but not as much as she seems to think" Sirius explained.

James looked like he was considering what Sirius said, and Sirius felt hope rise up in him, maybe this would be the beginning of a new year where Lily didn't hate James and she actually begins to like him back.

"Let's call that plan B" James said finally, turning to leave the dorm room, and Sirius felt the bubble of hope in him pop.

Sirius sighed. It looks as though he would have ready himself for more of Lily screaming at his best friend and insulting him. And for sleepless nights as James cried himself to sleep next to him in his bed and Sirius had to stay awake so as to not alert James to the nightmares he has every night, the reason he puts silencing charms on the curtains of his bed.

All the while, he resisted the urge to shout at Lily about how she dared to say anything bad about his best friend, when he was the person who taught Sirius that there could be kindness in the world and families could be happy. The first person who began to restore Sirius' lost hope, and Sirius has no clue where he would be without it, dead probably...or in Slytherin.

He sighed once again, before moving to follow James to the great hall.

"No I will not go out with you insufferable moron!" Lily Evans' voice shouted so loud, that Sirius had to wince as he knew everyone in the hall could here another of James' harsh rejections "the fact that you even think I would just shows how completely arrogant and big-headed you are!" Lily then preceded to storm out of the great hall, her best friend Marlene McKinnon following her after giving James a sympathetic glance.

James began to stab dejectedly at his breakfast, his cheeks slightly red with embarrassment. Sirius looked around the great hall, everyone was continuing with their breakfast like it had never happened. It had become a daily occurrence, Lily shooting James down, so people tended to just ignore it, rather than the sneers that used to come from the Slytherins and the mingled laughs and sympathetic looks from everyone else. The only person who seemed to still be looking at James was Severus Snape from the Slytherin table, who had a smug smile on his face and Sirius had to resist the urge to curse him.

"Don't worry mate" Remus said softly, patting James on the shoulder.

"Yeah, she'll come around" Peter said eagerly, nodded furiously.

Sirius swallowed in preparation to speak as he noticed that the sad look did not leave James' face, and he didn't even look up at Remus or Peter.

"They're right you know Prongs" Sirius said, his voice soft, a rare occurrence it was for him to speak like this at school.

James looked up at him in surprise, a hopeful look returning to his hazel eyes. Clearly he had wanted Sirius to say something, as it was usually him who stayed silent as Remus and Peter tried to rebuild his hope, but with his mother's words in the back of his mind telling him to betray them, he decided he best start acting like a good friend while he still had the chance.

"Evans just doesn't know the real you" Sirius continued "You just have to act more yourself around her, as you seem to just act arrogant and maybe try to stop cursing Slytherins in the hallway, especially Snivilus" Sirius finished.

James nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I can do that. Be myself, that shouldn't be too hard. Thanks Padfoot" James said gratefully.

Sirius turned to see Remus and Peter looking at him shocked, obviously not expecting him to start sprouting useful comments.

"I think we should do a prank soon, something shocking, something no one will expect" Sirius announced, trying to stop Remus and Peter staring.

"Yeah!" Peter said excitedly "Maybe it could be a school wide prank we haven't done one of those since the beginning of last year"

"Maybe it should affect the teachers to" James mused "Maybe Minnie; I'd love to see her reaction to a prank."

"I don't think we should do a prank for a while" Remus said, causing Sirius, James and Peter to look at him with wide eyes.

"W-what?" Peter sputtered in shock.

"Moony, we're the Marauders we have to prank!" James exclaimed, with an aghast look on his face.

"Moony, don't tell me you're becoming all responsible just because you're a prefect now" Sirius said shocked. Without pranking the marauders were just a group of friends that could become animagi, and while that was definitely cool, Sirius couldn't help but think Hogwarts, his escape from the hell hole he was forced to call home, would be extremely boring without their pranks.

"No, of course not" Remus said, looking disgusted at the very thought of being called 'responsible' "What I mean is" Remus started, a mischievous look appearing in his brown eyes that caught the other marauders' attention "is that maybe we should lay of the pranks for a while, to build suspense, as people will keep wondering when we are about to strike, since it's been so long"

The marauders all shared a smirk of appreciation at the idea.

"And then, just when they begin to relax thinking we must have decided to stop our pranking ways, that's when we get them" James said, an evil glint in his eye worthy of a Slytherin.

"I have got the results of the pop quiz I gave you at the end of last year" Professor McGonagall, told the class as they sat down.

Everyone looked nervous to get the results back, except of course the marauders. Sirius, Peter, Remus and James were sitting in the middle of the classroom.

Peter and Remus were already playing a muggle game called 'hang man' on a spare piece of parchment, and Sirius knew the game would stop when the lesson started, so that Remus could take notes, which Peter would spend the majority of the lesson copying.

James was staring at the back of Lily's head, his eyes glazed over slightly, clearly lost in a fantasy.

Sirius on the other hand was doodling on his parchment. Nervousness was twisting in his stomach, causing his heart to thump in his chest, he didn't think he did that well and he knew the result will be going home to his parents, he dreaded to think what they would say if he got anything less than an Outstanding. He kept his posture relaxed and his eyes bored and on his quill, with a skill and a grace only Blacks are capable of.

McGonagall flicked her wand and the quiz paper's floated over to their owners, and Sirius forced himself not to wince, the objects reminding him of how the belt floats towards him in the air, ready to strike.

Sirius' heart sunk as he saw 84/100 written in McGonagall's sharp script. That was right in the middle of an Exceeds Expectations grade. This wasn't going to go down well with his parents. Maybe he should start studying at night again, so that he didn't have to pretend to only do the bare minimum of studying in front of his fellow students.

He looked towards his friends. Peter was looking dejectedly at his paper, clearly not happy with his score. Sirius wasn't all that surprised, Peter's best subject was charms, he wasn't too good at transfiguration, and it had taking James and Sirius a long time to help Peter complete the animagus transformation.

Remus looked at his paper, a proud look on his face, this didn't surprise him either, Remus spent a lot of his time studying, and he was one of the best in the year. Except maybe potions, he was abysmal at that. That was why Sirius went with him and James with Peter, so they could help them.

James however didn't even glance at him paper and Sirius could see the big red O written on it. Transfiguration is James' best subject, but then again, he was good in all the other subjects too. James was still staring at the back of Lily's head, but he was now balancing on the back two legs of his chair.

"What did you get Prongs?" Peter asked over Remus, but James didn't respond, still looking dreamily at Lily. "Prongs?" still no answer "James?" again, no response.

Sirius and Remus bother glanced down at the two chair legs that James was balancing on and then glanced at each other, a mischievous glint in their eyes, clearly thinking the same thing.

Sirius gave a lopsided smirk and Remus mouthed 'one, two, three' and at the same time they kicked out their leg and knocked the chair legs forward.

James suddenly yelped and fell backwards in a heap as Peter, Remus and Sirius roared with laughter, and was quickly joined by the other Gryffindors as they realised what happened, Sirius was even sure he saw a smile on Lily's face, even if it was masked quickly by a look of disapproval.

"Detention Mr Potter" McGonagall sighed and continued on to talk about the theory of turning a rabbit into a goblet, all to used to the marauder's antics.

James pouted as he got back up and sat down again and Sirius pressed his lips together to stop from laughing again.

"I hate you guys" James grumbled.

"Oh come on Prongs, it was too good of an opportunity, you can't say you wouldn't have done the same thing if it was one of us" Remus chuckled, raising a challenging brow at James, who refused to look at Remus, pretending to be listening to McGonagall, but Sirius knew that James just didn't want to admit that Remus was right.

_**At ten years old, Sirius was extremely rebellious, having had enough of getting beat by his father and screamed at by his mother and had decided to fight back. This time it was by going to the park and playing with the muggle children. **_

_**As soon as he had gotten home his mother had made him get in the tub and had Kreature scrub him clean for a full two hours, before he had to go to the study for his punishment. **_

"_**What is wrong with you boy?! How can you not see they are filth, they are not even worthy to lick the dirt of our boots, we who have pure blood!" his mother screamed, for what had to be the seventh time. "I think it's time we up your punishments" she said finally, in an eerily calm voice. **_

_**Sirius looked nervously between his parents, shrinking back in his chair despite himself. His punishments were bad already, getting hit and kicked by his father's own hands and whipped with belts, he wasn't quite sure how it could get worse, and he didn't want to find out. **_

_**His father raised his wand and pointed at Sirius' face, Sirius tried to find any clue in his father's face as to what was going to happen, but his face was blank.**_

"_**Imperio" his father said strongly and Sirius had time to look confused at the unknown spell for a second before he felt the spell hit and his mind went blank.**_

_**It was like he was floating, he was calm and nothing could happen to hi, everything was fine and dreamy. **_

"_**Take this" his father said, handing him a knife.**_

_**Sirius immediately did as requested, not thinking anything of it, he wanted to do it. **_

"_**Slowly cut up you left arm, up to elbow, and then your right, and call us when you're finished" his father commanded, before he and his mother left the room. **_

_**Sirius rolled up his left sleeve and carefully cut across his wrist. He gasped in pain. And watch as blood stained his skin. **_

_**Why was he doing this? He wondered, as he made another cut, just above the first. **_

"_**Because you want to" a little voice in the back of his mind whispered, and Sirius quickly caved into it, and continued to make cuts up his arm. **_

Sirius bit back a scream as he woke with a start, sitting straight up in his seat. He looked around frantically for a second before sighing in relief. He was in the history of magic classroom and Professor Binns was droning on about the Goblin Rebellion.

Sirius looked around the room cautiously, hoping he hadn't made any noises in his sleep to cause the Ravenclaws or fellow Gryffindors to notice his nightmare. Luckily the rest of the students also seemed to be sleep, except from a few who were playing games with their friends, some girls doing each other's hair and a few Ravenclaws were actually taking note, Merlin knows how they did it.

The only interesting thing about Binns is that in their third year he had come to their class as a ghost, having fallen asleep in front of the fire and dying without even noticing, however the interest was short lived, as Binn's was just as boring in death as he was when he was alive.

"That is all" Binns said finally and there was a collective sigh of relief from the students who were still awake "Your homework is to right five inches on the Goblin Rebellion of 1543"

James groaned and stretched as he put the exploding snap cards he and Remus had been playing with in his pocket and Remus woke up Peter by shoving him off of is chair.

"What have we got now?" Peter asked, yawning as they made their way out of the classroom.

"Defence against the dark arts with the Hufflepuffs" Remus answered immediately. "What's the name of the new teacher again?"

"Professor Vector I think" James said thought fully "What do you reckon he will be like?"

"Well he can't be much worse than Professor Daniels, she just kept talking about the theory of the spells, I swear, I didn't learn a thing, and that's coming from me" Sirius replied.

"Yeah, and she really couldn't take a joke" James smirked.

Sirius' own lips turned up into a smirk as he recalled the former professor. They had pranked her relentlessly until at the end of the year she had ran from the Castle, screaming she was never coming back as she got chased by her own robes and one of the suits of arm brandishing a muggle thing that Peter said was a 'rubber duck'.

The desks were set out in twos, so Sirius and James took their usual seats at the back right, while Peter and Remus sat in front of them.

Professor Vector was a stern looking man. With a head of black hair that was balding at the crown, sharp features and mean blue eyes. His robes were a dark green, making him look even more severe in Sirius' eyes as he resembled the Slytherin coloured robes members of his family always wore.

"He definitely doesn look like he has sense of humour" Sirius said to James, an glint in his eyes and if James' mischievous hazel eyes were anything to go by, he was thinking the exact same thing as he was.

"Well let's find out" James smirked, confirming his suspicions.

With a flick of his wand and a muttered incantation, Professor Vector's black hair was now pink and it began to lengthen and curl until it was in spirals to his ankles. James and Sirius roared with laughter as the other students tried to muffle their own giggles, a few more responsible students such as a Hufflepuff called Amos Diggery and their very own Lily Evans glared at them in disapproval.

Professor Vector stormed over to where James and Sirius were sitting and glared angrily.

"I suppose this is your work is it?" he demanded "I suppose you find it funny"

"Very much so" Sirius said in a serious voice and James snorted in laughter.

"Don't you talk back to me boy" Professor Vector snapped. "You are in a great deal of trouble. Names?!"

"Well there are a lot of names, David…Bathilda…Elvandork…" James listed, his lips twitching at the sides as he held back a smile.

"And what's good about that last one is that it is good for a girl or a boy" Sirius continued for James and there were a few more giggles about the room. Professor vector continued to glare and bean to turn red in the face. "Oh you mean our names?" Sirius asked in faux surprise.

"Well you should have said" James smirked "I'm James Potter and that's Sirius Black"

"Well James Potter and Sirius Black" Professor Vector said through gritted teeth his face now a right shade of red "You can report to me for detention everyday of this week" he then stormed back up to his desk, restoring his hair with a flick of his wand.

"I guess that answers our question" James muttered in Sirius' ear with a chuckle.

"That's an extra day for you Potter" Professor Vector snapped, clearly hearing him, and James ginned in response making Vector scowl angrily.


	6. Night Time Chats

Chapter five

_Night time chats_

Sirius lay in bed staring up at the bed hangings, his red and gold duvet had been pulled up to his chin so that his fellow marauders didn't realise he was fully dressed when they came up to bed. Unlike most nights, there wasn't a silencing charm on his bed, as he needed to hear whether his friends were asleep or not.

Peter had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, his loud snores filling the room, it used to both Sirius and the other two boys immensely, but after five years of sharing the dorm and sleeping over each other's houses (excluding Grimmauld Place of course) and were now able to tune it out.

Remus had settled only moments later, indicated by the lack of rustling from his bed. Remus always tossed and turned until he finally fell asleep and became eerily still. It had freaked them out the first time the three animagi joined him at the fall moon for the first time, waking up in the morning and thinking something was seriously wrong as he looked almost dead.

James was the one he had to wait for as he always stayed up late, which was strange since he woke up so early. He had sat in his bed flipping through a quiditch magazine, before spending about an hour polishing his broom, it was rather ridiculous since he took such good care of the broom there was no need to have it polished. Finally at about half one in the morning, Sirius finally heard James settle under his duvet and start to snore softly.

Sirius waited for another fifteen minutes just to be sure.

He slowly drew back the hangings on his bed, pulled on his shoes and carefully crept from the dorm, the marauder's map clasped firmly in his hand. He then stole through the common room, trying to creep as far away from the couch as possible where Lily Evans' friend Alice Fortescue, another fifth year, was curled up asleep with her boyfriend Frank Longbottom, a sixth year.

He pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointing it at the map, muttering "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good"

Blank ink slowly began to swirl onto the parchment, taking the form of a map of the entire grounds of Hogwarts (excluding the Room of Requirement, which they discovered was unplottable), as well as everyone in it. At the top in Sirius' best pureblood calligraphy was: 'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the marauder's map!'

He searched the map to find that his brother was already in the astronomy tower. The prefects rounds had already finished and there were only a few teachers on the first and second floors, not to mention Mrs Norris was currently prowling down by the dungeons, so he would be able to get up to his little brother without a hitch.

"Wow, Sirius Black shows up on time, alert the daily prophet" Regulus said in a teasing voice as Sirius sat down next to him at the window of the astronomy tower, their legs hanging off the side, not particularly caring that at one wrong moves they could fall to their deaths.

"careful there Little King" Sirius smirked "You're forgetting I know your crush and happen to have plenty of embarrassing stories about you"

Regulus' black eyes narrowed and stated, "You've got nothing"

"Really?" Sirius said in mock surprise "what about that time the Carrow twins were visiting and you didn't notice you spilt one of dad's experimental shrinking potions and you spilt it on your robes and after five minute-"

"Okay, okay, fine!" Regulus interrupted quickly, reddening slightly at the embarrassing memory and Sirius smirked at him evilly.

Sirius continued to smirk at his brother, glad that he had gained the upper hand.

"You look just like cousin Bella when you smirk like that" Regulus said innocently, immediately wiping the smirk of Sirius' face.

"Touché, little brother" Sirius told him, before allowing his silver gaze to look up at the stars, noting each family member's name as he saw the star they were names after.

The brother's faded into a comfortable silence, both observing the night sky in front of them, finding comfort in each other's presence. Sirius knew for him it was because he could relax and be himself around his brother, not having to keep any secrets and he supposed it was the same reason for his brother, as Sirius doubted Regulus could just relax and be himself around the other Slytherins.

"Have you thought anymore about telling your friends what's going on?" Regulus asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"No" Sirius replied shortly, hoping his brother wouldn't press, of course that wasn't the case as a second later his brother said "Why?"

Sirius thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to best word the reason he didn't want his friends to know what his family life was like.

"Well you see-" Sirius stopped before starting again "It's just, my home life is so bad, so different to life here. At home I have no self-esteem, I don't stand up for myself, I'm weak and don't fight back. I just, I hate the real me, the person I am when no one's looking." Sirius paused, glancing at his brother before continuing "but here, I can be the person I want to be. I'm strong and I'm popular, people admire me, envy me. I'm rude and disrespectful, funny and charming and I love that people see me like that. Even my best friends see me like that and I love it. I don't want my home life leaking into life here. This is the only place I can escape." Sirius explained, before turning to his brother and asking "You know?"

Regulus bit his lip and shook his head.

"No, I don't Siri" Regulus admitted "I have no idea what that's like, I don't even imagine. All I see is my brother fighting for his believes no matter how hard he's stamped down. You're not weak Sirius; you're the strongest person I know. There's not another person I know who could suffer through what you do"

Sirius eyed his brother. He half expected his brother to crack a menacing grin and his eyes to harden like that of mother and cousin Bella, to tell him that he was only joking and laugh as he broke Sirius just that much further. It wasn't that he didn't trust Regulus, because he did, with every fibre of his being, but with his family…it was all he knew.

He deemed that Regulus was being sincere, and nodded, giving his brother a grateful smile.

At Hogwarts it was so much easier to accept Regulus' kind words, when he was surrounded by friends who shared his believes and fellow students who looked upon him with awe and admiration. However down, there was the nagging voice, telling him that he was worthless, useless scum…he was nothing.

He shook his head mentally, ignoring the nagging voice.

"Have you thought about anyways around mother's Imperius yet?" Regulus asked carefully.

Sirius shook his head dismally. "I just can't think of a way around it. I tried telling them on the train"

"And?" Regulus pressed, looking at him with curiously black eyes.

"The words couldn't go out and I spaced out, going dazed. It was like nothing could hurt me, and there was mother's voice in the back of my head telling me not to tell anyone, and I couldn't help but listen." Sirius sighed. "It was like being put under the Imperius all over again"

Regulus frowned sympathetically at his brother, and gripped his hand, just wanting to let him know he was there and always would be, Sirius wouldn't be alone and abandoned like his mother told him during her rants.

His brother gave him a weak smile before his brother's grey eyes turned back towards the Hogwarts grounds, but didn't look like they were really seeing the view. His brows were furrowed as he was clearly deep in thought. Judging by the fact that his silky black hair was falling into his face messily and Sirius wasn't fixing it Regulus could tell it wasn't good thoughts. It rarely was with Sirius.

Regulus looked away from his brother and focused on the singing branches of the womping willow in the distance. He tried to imagine Sirius and the other marauders sneaking down there on a full moon, before shifting into their animagus forms, going on adventures with a werewolf in the forbidden forest and running around Hogsmead.

"So how's it going with Rachel Rosier?" Sirius asked suddenly, breaking Regulus out of his thoughts.

Regulus met his brother's eyes and sighed.

"Not so good" he told him, shaking his head "she's going out with Goyle"

"Goyle?" Sirius sputtered in surprise "how could she choose Goyle over you? The bloke's dumber than a Flobberworm"

"I know, that's what I thought too. It irks me" Regulus said in annoyance "Not to mention I have to put up with Snivilus'" (Regulus could see that Sirius was resisting the urge to smile when he used the name the marauders came up with for Snape) "mocking looks whenever he sees me looking at the two of them"

Sirius scoffed.

"He really needs to learn to keep his greasy nose out of other people's business. It's probably because he's so boring he has to entertain himself with others" Sirius said "there only interesting thing about him is the mystery as to why he doesn't wash his hair"

Regulus snorted in laughter, a feeling of warmth spreading through him as Sirius let out a bark like laugh. It was just like old times. The Black brothers, best friends.

Sirius let his laughter calm down and looked at his muggle wristwatch, the only one that his mother hadn't found and smashed.

"We should get to bed" Sirius told Regulus, who nodded in reply as they both clambered off of the window ledge.

Sirius put his wand onto the map, muttered the password, before lighting his wand to get a better view.

"This is the marauder's map?" Regulus gasped, looking over his shoulder and Sirius let out a laugh at the awed look on his younger brother's face.

"Yep" Sirius said proudly "as far as we know there's no way to hide from it, not even with James' invisibility cloak. We even tested out the polojuice potion and disillusionment charms, but nothing could fool the map"

"Wow" Regulus murmured.

Sirius' eyes quickly scanned the parchment.

"Okay, be careful on the third floor, that's where Mrs Norris is, and Filch is pacing in his office, so make sure to be quiet when you pass. Oh and Peeves is in the history of magic classroom, trust me, if you're not a prankster, you do not want to run into him, he will sell you out immediately" Sirius warned.

"Will do, thanks Sirius" Regulus smiled "We'll meet every other day?"

Sirius nodded and pulled his brother into a hug "See you then little king"

The brother's then went their separate ways, preparing for the days of pretending to hate each other.


	7. The full moon

Chapter six

_The full moon_

_**The summer holidays were the first time Sirius had been at home since leaving for his first year at Hogwarts. His parents had refused to let him come home at Christmas, he had told his friends he had asked to stay, which luckily they believed immediately since James had asked to stay too. **_

_**Much to Sirius' surprise when Kreature Apparated him home, he wasn't met by the yelling and screaming of his mother or his father's gaze, cold with fury, as his fingers twitched as though longing to pull his wand out on his eldest son. **_

_**Instead, the evening was quiet and calm. **_

_**Too calm. **_

_**His father was sitting in his emerald green chair, opposite to where Sirius sat on the black couch, reading the Daily Profit, occasionally snorting in annoyance at whatever displeased him now. His mother was playing wizard's chess with Regulus, trying to improve his strategy. Sirius would find this shocking, but he knew his parents preferred Regulus and he suspected that his mother was secretly hoping Regulus could learn logic and strategy to work against the Aurors.**_

_**A few hours later, Sirius was still on edge, his silver gaze darting from his father to his mother and back again, his hands clasped together on his lap. **_

_**If he didn't know any better, he would probably have begun to relax, thinking that his punishment was just to get ignored.**_

_**Unfortunately, he did know better and that only made him more suspicious and cautious, causing fear to twist in his gut and making his hands shake slightly. The only reason he could think for his parents not sending Regulus away and demanding Sirius to go to the study straight away was to build suspense, making terrible thoughts swirl around his mind. He could almost sense that this punishment was going to be like no other. After all, it was always calm before the storm. **_

_**Soon, Regulus was sent up to bed, and Sirius stiffened, knowing his punishment was to come. **_

_**Regulus' steps got quieter and quieter as he ascended the stairs, before the sound of his little brother's door closing reached Sirius' ears. **_

_**His father didn't say a word, just silently pointing to the door. Sirius knew instantly what it meant, which was rather sad when he thought about it, and began to make his way towards the study. He knew without turning around that his parents were following. **_

_**He stood stock still in the centre of the study, his mother in front of him and his father standing behind by the door. **_

"_**Gryffindor?" His mother hissed, spitting out the word like it was something nasty, she didn't wait for Sirius to respond before screaming "GRYFFINDOR?!" **_

_**She took a deep breath "I hope you're proud of yourself because I don't think you could have shamed this family more. Even Andromeda, who hangs around with that Mudblood Tonks didn't have the audacity to get into Gryffindor!" his mother shouted, each mean word cutting Sirius like a knife "You ungrateful child! You scum! You are not worthy to bear the name black, you are not worthy to call yourself a pureblood!" **_

"_**You pitiful, wretched child" His father roared, walking around to stand by his mother, it was the first time Sirius had heard his father raise his voice, and it scared him. "You besmirch this house, your mother and I thought we'd die of shame when Bellatrix informed us off your house."**_

"_**You didn't even have the decency to tell us yourself. You coward! No wonder you didn't get into Slytherin, you are not good enough. You are not good enough for anything, you deserve to be among the filth that fills Gryffindor!" his mother put it loudly. **_

"_**You don't deserve to even attend Hogwarts. You carry on like this boy and you will find yourself get blasted off that family tree" his father stated, before hissing "you are nothing"**_

_**His father raised his wand and spat "Crucio"**_

_**Sirius' eyes widened in shock, but didn't have time to dwell on the fact that his father was about to use what Sirius viewed as the worst of the three Unforgivables, as a second later he fell to the floor in agony. **_

_**He writhed in pain. It felt like he was getting boiled alive, every nerve ending screaming with pain as imaginary knives stabbed at every inch of him, ripping at his insides.**_

_**A scream tore up his throat, and he didn't even feel the tears falling down his cheeks, the pain overriding everything. He just wanted it to stop. It needed to stop. It had to…it had to…it hurt…more than anything. **_

Sirius woke with a loud scream, before breathing heavily and quickly wiping away the tears that wetted his face. He was glad that despite how tired his felt when he got back from the chat with Regulus he had still remembered to put the silencing charm on his bed.

He ran his hand through his silky black hair wearily, a move he wouldn't make without knowing he was going to be getting in the shower in a few moments.

Sirius sighed before clambering out of bed, glad that, for once, he was the first awake, as it meant the others wouldn't see his bloodshot eyes and his clammy skin. Once in the shower, he closed his eyes blissfully; allowing the warm water to wash away the remnants of his nightmare, ignoring the fact that he knew the feeling of terror was still inside of him, no matter how hard he squished it down.

When he climbed out of the shower he cast a quick drying charm and wrapping a towel around his waist before brushing his teeth.

As he slowly pulled on his clothes, his movements still sluggish from lack of sleep, he felt like hugging whoever it was who created concealment charms. His mother had cast a charm on his cuts and bruises so that they would heal slowly and he wouldn't be able to heal them with magic so the first night back at Hogwarts he had cast numbing and concealment charms over them.

"Morning Padfoot, Morning Moony" he heard James' voice say brightly.

Sirius grunted in reply and heard Remus give a quiet "Morning". Yet again Sirius was struck at how James could be so happy and awake moments after getting out of bed.

Sirius eyed Remus as he heard him curse in annoyance. He was sluggishly trying to button up his top, and was failing miserably. Sirius sighed and went over to button it up for him, he had forgotten it was the full moon soon and judging by the bags under Remus' eyes and the paleness of his face, it was closer than Sirius had thought.

"When's the full moon?" Sirius asked, moving to sit on Remus' bed.

"Two days" Remus said in a tired voice as he pulled on his jacket.

"You look like shit" Sirius commented.

"Gee, thanks" Remus muttered sarcastically.

"You know that's not what I meant" Sirius rolled his eyes "I meant that people will notice that you look ill, you need a pepper-up potion." He explained before shouting "Oi Prongs!" at the bathroom door.

James opened the door, his reply of "What?" garbled slightly as he was in the process of brushing his teeth.

"Where are the pepper-up potions you have for full moons?" Sirius asked.

"I have the healing potions; I thought you had the pepper-up potions?" James replied after spitting in the sink.

"No, I have the pain relieving potions" Sirius said confused. "So who has the…"

Sirius trailed off as James went over to Peter's bed and shoved him to the floor, cutting of his snored. Peter jumped to his feet in surprise, looking around frantically, before Scowling at he and James, who were roaring with laughter. Even Remus managed a weak chuckle.

"Remus needs a Pepper up potion" James told him.

Peter grunted in reply, before fumbling around in his trunk for a couple of moments and throwing Remus a vial of yellow potion.

The potion only took a few seconds to kick in and Remus looked a lot better than he did a moment before.

"What time is it?" Remus asked suddenly.

"Urm..." Sirius glanced at his watch "half ten, why?"

"Shit, I have detention" Remus said, pulling on his shoes as he made his way to the door, only narrowly missing tripping over the Zonkos products that already littered the floor by James' bed.

"What have you got detention for?" James asked as he and Peter both started to get dressed.

"I made Filch's cleaning supplies clean him" Remus told them with a mischievous smirk, before quickly leaving.

Sirius, James and Peter shared a glance before chuckling.

"And to think people think he's the good one" Peter said rolling his watery blue eyes.

"I know, how he became a prefect is beyond me" James laughed.

"Dumbledore probably thinks it will allow him to get the marauders under control" Sirius said.

The three marauders shared another look before saying simultaneously "Fail!"

"Ugh, that detention was brutal" Sirius groaned, rubbing his aching had.

He and James had had to write 'I shall not disrespect Professor Vector' two thousand times. Two thousand! That was more than he had ever written in detention, including when he and Peter had been made to write five essays on the theory of Transfiguration for McGonagall, for transfiguring all the desks into cats, of course Peter's went wrong and turned into pigs, but that only made in funnier in Sirius' opinion.

"I know, it was ridiculous. It wasn't even one of our best pranks and we were there for two hours" James moaned. "It better not be like this every time"

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Sirius stopped and looked over to his best friend. It was strange for him to be quiet for that long, the only time he's quiet is when he's sad about something, like when his favourite cousin, Harry, was murdered by death eaters a couple of years ago. He's not even quiet when he's asleep, always muttering about whatever he's dreaming, normally either quiditch or Lily Evans.

It was then that Sirius noticed that James was ruffling his hair and he rolled his eyes knowing exactly who had caught James attention. Sure enough following James hazel gaze he saw Lily Evans talking to Alice, Marlene and her other friend Mary McDonald.

"Prongs, seriously, why are you ruffling your hair, she's not even looking at you" Sirius said, slapping James hand away from his head making James scowl.

"Padfoot, I haven't said one arrogant thing today, which believe me is hard considering I am great at school, quiditch and I'm hot" Sirius raised a brow "Dammit, excluding then. Anyway, I also haven't hexed any Slytherins or been mean to Snivilus and Evans hasn't even noticed."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Prongs, it has been" he glanced at his watch "a total of four hours, of course she hasn't noticed. It's going to take longer than that"

"How long?" James whined.

"I don't know, probably a couple of weeks" Sirius shrugged.

James groaned.

"Screw it, I'm going to talk to her, I'll make her notice" he said before running over to where Lily and her friends were sitting "Oi, Evans!"

Sirius rolled his eyes before continuing down the corridor alone; hoping to find Peter as there was no way he was going to Remus in the library, the only place worse than that was home. He winked at a group of pretty Hufflepuffs as he turned the corner, making them giggle.

As soon as he rounded the stone wall, he bumped into Peter, whose teeth were almost reaching his knees.

"Bloody hell, Wormtail" Sirius said, performing the counter curse on his friend "What happened to you?"

"Snivilus did, you know I'm rotten at defence spells" Peter grumbled, glaring down the corridor where Severus was walking.

"I think a little revenge is in order don't you?" Sirius asked, smirking evilly at Severus' back.

"Definitely" Peter agreed, "But what?"

"When have you ever known me not to know what to do for revenge on Snivilus?" Sirius asked.

Sirius turned to the suit of armour that was leaning again the wall next to him. He pointing his wand at the chest and moving his wand in a circular motion, said "Piertotum Locomotor" thinking about what he wanted the suit of armour to do, and it sprung to life.

Sirius was about to tell the suit of Armour to get going, but Peter stopped him.

"Hang on, Padfoot I have something to add" Peter said, before silently adding another charm to the suit of armour.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked.

"You'll see" Peter said mischievously.

Sirius eyed his fellow marauder for a moment before nodded. He then waved his wand again, causing the suit of armour to rush down the hallway to follow Severus.

Severus either noticed the giggling students pointing at him in the hallway, or he sensed something following him, Sirius didn't know which, but Severus quickly turned around. Just as he did, the suit of armour vanished.

Severus eyed the empty space suspiciously before turning around. Just as he did the suit of armour reappeared and began to follow him again. This happened three more times, before Sirius lost sight of him when he rounded the corner.

Sirius and Peter both roared with laughter.

"W-what w-was that?" Sirius sputtered through laughs.

"Modified Disillusionment charm" Peter explained.

Sirius snickered, to think people considered him dumb and just the tag along in all their pranks. People just didn't know Peter's strengths.

That night Sirius sat awake in his bed, holding the unopened letter he received this morning, the Black crest wax seal showing it was from his parents. Sirius had put off opening it until night knowing what was in it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Sirius took a deep breath before carefully opening the letter, holding it way from his body, just in case his mother had put a harmful potion or jinx on the parchment, it wouldn't be the first time.

Luckily the letter was jinx and potion free and Sirius decided to count his blessings, although his mother probably thought her Imperius was still more than enough punishment for a while, though Sirius wasn't sure how long it would last.

_Sirius, _

_Exceeds expectations in transfiguration? How dare you further spoil our blood? First you get sorted into that vile house of Gryffindor and then befriend scum! You may as well go live with the filth and mudbloods for all the good you are._

_Then I get another letter saying you managed to get a weak of detention in defence against the dark arts on your first day. You may benefit more from learning the dark arts than defending yourself against it, but how dare you disrespect you elders, you useless child!_

_You are a worthless, despicable blood traitor and if you don't improve your behaviour soon I will see to your demise myself, you scum!_

_Walburga Black._

A tear dropped onto the parchment and smeared his mother's name. Each insult further tore into his self-esteem; she could even get to him when she wasn't there. What hurt the most was the fact that she signed her name; she didn't even sign it mother. He didn't think she wanted to admit to even being related to him. He often thought he wanted nothing more than to not be related to most of his family, but, while he hated to admit it, it hurt.

Two days later, the weekend was over and they were back to classes. Sirius wasn't sure whether to be sad about the fact they now had to do work and have homework, or happy that he now had school to occupy his brain with, rather than his mother's insults and her ever nagging Imperius.

When he had met Regulus yesterday in the astronomy tower Regulus had spent the whole time trying to rebuild his ego. Sirius was glad to have his brother back, as it was allowing the self-loathing that filled him to lessen quicker than it usually did.

The marauders all stayed close together during the day, just like they always did on the day of the full moon to stop people noticing how sickly Remus looked: the pepper-up potions had now ceased to work so close to the transformation.

James was standing under his invisibility cloak on the Hogwarts grounds with Sirius and Peter, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to emerge from the passage under the womping willow.

James' leg jiggled impatiently, adrenaline coursing through him like it always did before the full moon. It was the same feeling he got just before a quiditch game. He would never admit it in Remus' hearing range, but he looked forward to the full moons, when it was just the marauders running around the forbidden forest, or into Hogsmeade.

"Ow, Prongs!" Sirius snapped quietly "will you quit jiggling"

"Well, I can't help it, how bloody long does it take to take him to the shrieking shack?" James said.

"I don't know, but Padfoot is right, just stop moving it's annoying" Peter told him.

James rolled his eyes and didn't stop moving his leg. He was James Potter, the most popular guy in Hogwarts; he didn't need to listen to them.

"Stop it" Sirius ordered, kicking his leg.

"Bloody hell, Padfoot" James snapped, scowling at him, ignoring the annoyance that filled his best friends grey eyes, and punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" Sirius cried, hitting James back.

James glowered and hit Sirius again. James' hazel glare met Sirius silver one before both boys launched at each other at the same time, falling down as they began to wrestle. Somewhere along the lines it became a joke and James couldn't help but laugh along when Sirius let out a bark like laughter, it was infectious.

"You two are idiots" Peter's voice came from above them and James looked up, still tangled in Sirius to see his blonde friend roll his eyes "And people think I'm the dumb one of the group"

"Please I'm not dumb, I'm-" James started, but Sirius cut him off.

"You're smart, funny, a brilliant chaser and prankster, sexy-" Sirius continued for him flatly, helping James to his feet, stealing the words out his mouth.

"And an all-out brilliant guy" Peter and Sirius finished together, both rolling their eyes.

"You two know it's true" James smirked "and at least I'm not as obsessed with my hair as you are Padfoot"

Sirius gave him an answering smirk, and James could see why people could mistake them as brothers, they both had tanned skin, black hair and their expressions were often the same, not to mention they had the same opinions on near enough everything.

"You're just jealous because your hair looks like Nifflers escaped into it" Sirius teased.

James morphed his features in a mock hurt look and was about to make a snarky comment back when Peter whispered hurriedly "Quick, she's coming back" and through the invisibility cloak back over them.

James watched as Madame Pomfrey hurried out of the tunnel under the Womping willow, and walked briskly back across the grounds and into the castle.

James looked up at the sky, noticing that the full moon was almost at its peak.

"Come on, if we get going now by the time we get there Moony should be done with his transformation" James told Sirius and Peter.

Peter transformed into a small grey rat and James watched him scurry across the grass towards the womping willow to press the knot that will still the branches. He pulled his invisibility off of himself and Sirius and was in the process of stuffing it into his robes when he was knocked to the ground.

James struggled under the shaggy black dog on top of him, before he felt a wet tongue brush across his cheek.

"Oh, gross Padfoot!" James laughed, shoving the huge dog off of himself and wiping his wet cheek on his sleeve.

The dog looked at him with amused grey eyes and James mockingly glared, before feeling tingles explode across his skin as he morphed into a brown stag and pushing Padfoot with his antlers.

Padfoot stumbled backwards slightly and barked, before bounding over to where Prongs knew Wormtail was waiting in the womping willow.

Prongs galloped after Padfoot, his hooves pounding on the grass. Prongs quickly dived down the tunnel after Padfoot and chased after him down the tunnel. When he finally caught up to him he knocked Padfoot on his back with his antlers and stood over him, trapping him in place. Padfoot glared, emitting a growl as he bared his teeth, making Prongs snort, a Stag's version of a laugh.

Prongs leapt over Padfoot and didn't hesitate to continue running down the tunnel towards the shrieking shack and he didn't have to turn around to know that Padfoot was following.

When Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail returned to the Hogwarts grounds a few minutes later they weren't alone. They had a huge grey wolf with a brown chest and muzzle in toe.

Prongs watched, Wormtail right by his side, as Padfoot and Moony circled each other. Both wolf and dog let out a growl at the same time before leaping at each other, and then wrestling in a flurry of paws, fur, teeth and claws.

Snarls, barks and the occasional howl echoed around the empty grounds.

Prongs tilted his head to the side as he watched the two marauders. The dynamic of the group always shifted when Moony came out to play as the wolf and the dog were suddenly the best friends of the group as it wasn't like a stag and a rat could wrestle.

Prongs didn't want to admit it as it made him sound like a prat, but he sometimes got slightly jealous during the full moon. He was used to Padfoot always being at his side, Padfoot and Prongs, Sirius and James, the dynamic duo. They're like brothers.

Padfoot suddenly broke away from Moony and stopped in front of Prongs, tilting his head to the side and nodding towards the forest. Prongs nodded his head and a second later, Wormtail had scurried up his side to rest on his antlers and he, Padfoot, and Moony took off at a run through the forbidden forest.

All of a sudden Moony came to an abrupt stop and sniffed at the air, putting the other marauders on edge. Just as they were wondering what was happening, they heard it. Hagrid was talking to the centaurs.

A growl ripped up Moony's throat and he pawed the ground getting ready to attack. Prongs leapt into action at the same time as Padfoot. Prongs bowed his head and hit Moony with his answers, shoving him backwards and Padfoot pushed the wolf back by biting his side, both trying to get him back to the shack.

They were nearing the edge of the forest now, Prongs limping slightly from a small scratch on his leg.

Prongs was about to hit Moony with his antlers again, when the wolf lunged to the left to avoid him, at the same time bringing his claws through the air. Prongs' hazel eyes widened as Padfoot yelped in pain, Moony's claws coming into contact with the dog's torso.

He noticed that it was getting light and the moon had almost gone down, so Prongs quickly cornered Moony against a couple of trees, keeping him in place.

The wolf suddenly let out a pain filled howl, collapsing to the ground clawing at himself, so that Prongs had to nudge his claws away from his body to stop him from hurting himself too badly.

After a few agonizing minutes, the transformation was complete, Remus lying naked on the ground, unconscious. Tingles exploded across Prongs' body as he changed back into James.

"Wormtail, get Moony, and I'll get Padfoot, we need to go back to the shack" James ordered.

Peter quickly removed his jacket to wrap around Remus' waist before lifting him up to support him.

"Padfoot, can you change back?" James asked quietly.

Padfoot whimpered, before his fur twitched and he morphed back into Sirius. James made a choking sound in the back of his throat as he took in his friend's appearance. His shirt had been torn open and there were five deep scratch marks across his chest and stomach, blood staining his skin and pooling on the ground around him. His skin was clammy, his grey eyes wide and his hands shaking.

"Oh my god" Peter choked out behind him.

"Padfoot?" James whispered. Sirius coughed, blood escaping his lips and dripping down his chin, and James swallowed the bile rising in his throat.

James fumbled in his robes to get his wand, before pointing it shakily at Sirius' wounds and muttering "episkey", but nothing happened. He shared an alarmed look with Peter, before trying again, but again nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" James asked desperately, tears beginning to go down his cheeks.

"Prongs, forget the shack, we need to go straight to the medical room" Peter said in a shaky voice.

James nodded and pulled off his robe to press on Sirius' wounds, before taking hooking his arm under Sirius' and allowing him to lean on him, as the four marauders quickly made their way to the hospital wing.


End file.
